The Dubious World
by RuruIchi
Summary: Mesin waktu tiba-tiba meledak, menciptakan sebuah 'dimensi' baru yang menyebabkan para Guardian Vongola menghilang! Reborn akhirnya turun tangan langsung demi menemukan mantan muridnya tersebut. Berhasilkah ia? Lalu apa maksud dari julukan 'pewaris jiwa' itu? GaJe! OC! YAOI and Straight(?) -w- #author kelewat ngaret
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah membuat fic crossover KHR dan Death Note, kini saya akan membuat fic yang kembali dibanjiri oleh OC untuk fandom Katekyo ini, jelas versiku. XD**

**Tolong jangan menghakimiku karena emang udah kebiasaanku untuk membuat es campur(?) setidaknya kali ini unsur didalam KHR tak banyak melenceng. *apanya?!**

**_Well_, daripada mengulur-ulur tak jelas, kita langsung aja yuk. (-w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Reborn mempercepat langkahnya menyelusuri lorong Headquarter Vongola yang nyaris hancur setengah. Raut tenang nya tak menunjukkan bahwa kepalanya saat ini diisi oleh sekelumit masalah tak rasional yang mampir sejak ia menjejakkan kaki di Italy.

Saat itu dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan misi di Russia, sebuah keluarga mafia misterius bernama Reimnnov mulai melakukan pelanggara teritorial dengan Vongola untuk menguasai cakup seluruh perdagangan ilegal di daratan Eropa. Meski anak buahnya selevel cecunguk telah dibersihkan, dalang dari semua tindak berasio bunuh diri mereka masih belum diketahui keberadaannya, dengan kata lain sang boss saat ini masih buron.

.

Mengesampingkan hal itu sejenak, lalu seketika rentetan kabar darurat tiba-tiba diterimanya bahwa terjadi kekacauan aneh di markas utama Vongola, Italy.

.

Begitulah ceritanya hingga ia sampai disini, didepan pintu besi laboratorium. Tanpa basa-basi Reborn langsung menendang pintu besi itu dengan satu kaki. Seketika pintu yang nampak kokoh itu langsung copot dari engsel dan ambruk. Sontak saja sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut bukan main saat menyadari sosok di lowong pintu.

.

.

"Reborn-san, anda sudah kembali rupanya. Syukurlah." kata Irie Souichi.

"Ada apa dengan mesin waktu itu?" tanya Reborn _to the point_.

"Yah, bisa kau lihat, benda ini hancur." jawab Spanner sambil melirik ke arah tumpukan besi- besi gosong yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Reborn tak sabar.

"Sempat terjadi persinggungan antar dimensi yang membuat dimensi lain menolak eksistensi yang tercipta antara kedua dimensi. Ini menyebabkan putaran waktu dan masa di sana menjadi kacau hingga berdampak pada kerusakan fatal pada mesin ini." jelas Giannini yang nampak sibuk memilah-milah besi ditumpukan.

"Eksistensi? Maksudmu 2 dimensi menciptakan dimensi lain, lalu meledak?" Reborn menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Begitulah. Namun yang menjadi masalah besar disini ada..."

"Maaf Tuan, ada masalah serius!" Tiba-tiba seorang _mafioso_ masuk tergesa.

"Ada apa?"

"Hh... Tsunayoshi-sama dan para Guardiannya... menghilang!"

.

.

Kedua alis masih tak lepas mengernyit kala melihat ruang makan yang berantakan, seolah baru saja diamuk badai.

.

"Sebelumnya, Tsunayoshi-sama beserta para Guardian sedang makan malam bersama setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena masing-masing misi di berbagai negara serta masalah dengan keluarga Reimnnov. Namun tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan dari arah laboratorium sehingga mereka langsung bergerak menuju kesana, tapi sebuah lubang hitam menelan mereka semua lalu menghilang."

.

Reborn hanya mendengar penjelasan sang mafioso sambil memandang datar kearah ruang makan.

.

"Sepertinya itu lubang hitam yang tercipta akibat dari ledakan mesin tadi." duga Irie.

"Berarti mereka sekarang berada di 'dimensi' baru yang tercipta itu?" kata Spanner, lebih ke pernyataan.

"Heh, apapun itu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka lari dari misi. Aku akan menjemput mereka." kata Reborn.

"Tunggu! Itu terlalu berbahaya Reborn-san. Kita tidak tau seperti apa 'dimensi' yang baru itu. Belum tentu kalian bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup."

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Baik. Sepertinya terus berdebat juga tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Kami akan berusaha memperbaiki mesin itu karena meski luarnya hancur tapi bagian dalamnya masih bisa berfungsi. Akan kami kirim kau ke 'tempat' itu." kata Spanner sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Yah, lagipula Vongola bisa dalam bahaya bila boss dan guardian tidak juga kembali. Sepertinya untuk sementara Vongola akan diambil alih oleh Xanxus dan Varia."

.

.

Irie Souichi, Spanner dan Giannini membisu saat mendengarnya. Membayangkan berada dibawah komando iblis macam Xanxus bukanlah opsi baik dalam catatan hidup mereka. Namun untuk kali ini, tak ada pilihan.

Mereka berharap semoga Tsuna dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja serta secepatnya kembali kesini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**'The Dubious World'**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Rating: T semi M(?)  
**

**Genre: Action, Romance, Mistery, Drama(?)**

**Warning: OC!, OOC (maybe), OOT, Typo(s), YAOI, Straight(?)**

**KALAU TERDAPAT KESAMAAN NAMA/TEMPAT/KEJADIAN DLL, ITU CUMA KEBETULAN SEMATA! DEAL?! XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**_._  
**

**_._**

* * *

Surai mentari nampak menyusup dari celah tirai jendela yang tertutup. Di ranjang dekat jendela tersebut sosok mungil masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut hangat. Sebuah jam weker bertengger manis di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidur, menunjukkan pukul 06.31.

Sosok itu memutar badannya menyamping, masih terlelap dalam indahnya dunia mimpi. Tak lama mata itu terbuka setengah, pertanda masih dilanda kantuk, memperlihatkan iris hitam kecoklatan nya pada dunia disekelilingnya.

.

.

"Sudah pagi, hm?" gumam sosok itu, lalu bangun dan menguap. Matanya yang masih terbuka setengah itu lalu menoleh kearah jam weker di sebelahnya.

"Hmm... masih jam setengah tujuh ini." dan ia langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

.

1 detik.

.

2 detik.

.

...

"GAWAAAAAAAATT! GUE KESIANGAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" jerit bocah itu tiba-tiba langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan terbatas menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai dengan sesi mandi bebek. Bocah itu lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan tergesa dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggang, langsung meluncur ke kamar dan memakai seragamnya putih-abu.

Kemudian mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang ditaruh diatas meja belajar serta sebuah 'cincin' di dekat kasur dan kembali kabur menuju pintu rumah.

.

.

"Berangkat, Rizna?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menghentikan laju lari sang bocah yang selalu tergesa-gesa.

"Iya, aku bera... IBUUUUUUUUUUU! PAKAI BAJU YANG BENAR DOOOONG!" kata sang bocah manis setelah menoleh kearah sang ibu langsung membuat wajahnya memerah karena melihat penampilan wanita didepannya.

Baju terusan yang terlihat ketat dan transparan, 3 kancing teratasnya terbuka hingga menampakkan buah dadanya yang sekal. Potongan baju yang pendek memperlihatkan paha yang putih dan mulus.

"Ooh, mungkin karena semalam saat pulang ibu langsung tidur, nggak berbenah dulu. Hehe." tawa kecil wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang itu."Yaudah deh, aku berangkat dulu ya." kata bocah bernama Rizna itu sopan sambil mendekat lalu mencium punggung tangan ibunya itu.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya Rizna." Kata ibu nya sambil melambaikan tangan pada anaknya.

Bocah berseragam putih-abu itu tersenyum kecil lalu membalas lambaian sang wanita, kemudian membuka pintu dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

SMA Swasta Katria

.

.

Seorang pemuda nampak berlari tergesa-gesa menyelusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelas paling ujung. Sampai di depan pintu berpalang 'XI-3' ia langsung berhenti dan kemudian membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba.

.

"Maaf Pak, saya terlambat!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam pada siapapun sosok gurunya didalam sana.

"Pak... Kamu manggil saya 'Pak'?! Kamu buta apa, Eka Riznatama?!" balas suara sosok didepannya ini.

"Eh... ma.. maaf Bu. Saya nggak tau kalau Ibu guru yang sekarang mengajar." kata pemuda itu dengan sebuah sweatdrop di kepala.

"Makannya kalau punya mata itu melek!" tawa seluruh anak membahana didalam kelas. Si pemuda imut menunduk lagi, malu.

"Yasudah, cepat duduk!"

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju mejanya, melewati seorang gadis cuek berptongan rambut super pendek dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajah.

.

"Dasar pengacau." komentar sinis sang gadis saat Rizna berjalan tepat disampingnya.

Rizna hanya diam sambil melemparkan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang. Kantin seperti biasa, penuh sesak. Di salah satu meja di sudut kantin nampak sosok seorang pemuda manis sedang dilanda galau.

.

"Ayolah Rizna, semangat sedikit. Nih aku beliin kau teh pochi, biar seger." kata seorang cowok lain berambut hitam cepak sambil menaruh gelas berisi teh di depan Rizna.

"Thanks Farhan, kamu emang teman baik ku." kata Rizna sambil tersenyum pada sahabat disampinya itu.

"Sama-sama bro. Oh ya, gimana kabar Renni sayangku, eh?" tanya Farhan menjurus ke nada menggoda.

"Eh... uhm... seperti biasa, dia sinis padaku." kata Rizna dengan nada mengecil.

"Aah, sudahlah nggak usah terlalu diambil hati. Dia sifatnya emang begitu, sinis dan galak tapi sebenernya dia baik loh." Farhan menepuk pundak Rizna disebelahnya, masih dengan nada ceria.

"Yah, mungkin."

.

_You only believe in white wings_

_Ignore the black feathers languish_

_Sadness, you know what it's?_

.

.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar lantunan sebuah lagu dari nada suara yang halus merdu. Di halaman kantin tepatnya dibawah pohon cherry nampak seorang gadis jangkung tengah menyanyi, dikelilingi siswa-siswi lain yang ingin melihatnya dari dekat, mengagumi pesonanya.

Postur tubuh yang semampai dengan kulit putih yang mulus. Rambut hitam panjang yang melambai tertiup sepoi angin dengan latar guguran daun pohon cherry menambah indah sang jelmaan sosok malaikat. Suara halus di tiap bait terlantun mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tak Terkecuali dua pemuda ini tentunya.

.

Lagu bak puisi itu selesai dan di sambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua yang berada disana.

.

.

"Suara Seira-san sungguh cantik ya, secantik orangnya." kata Rizna dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada sang gadis.

"Iya, sayangnya hatiku sudah terpaut pada Renni-chan, meski aku tak keberatan kalau mau dijadikan pacarnya juga." kata Farhan sambil menopang kepalanya.

Dalam hati Rizna pun mengiyakan. Dihatinya juga telah berpenghuni seseorang. Yah, 'dia' adalah orang yang berbeda dari semua orang yang akhirnya mampu menambat hatinya ke pelabuhan cinta.

.

.

_'Ulyssa, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'_

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Kelambu jingga telah menaungi matahari di ufuk barat.

Rizna berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya. Ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah meski tak akan ada siapapun yang menyambut kepulangannya karena ibunya sudah berangkat 'kerja'.

Ia pun menyibukkan diri dengan handphone ditangan, berusaha mengirim sms pada gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak SD, namun hingga detik ini belum berani ia ungkapkan.

Katakanlah ia pengecut, memang.

.

Saking seriusnya mengetik tak ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ia diikuti oleh beberapa anak SMA lain. Merasakan firasat buruk, cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kakinya agar segera sampai rumah, jalan menuju pulang emang sepi dari lalu lalang masyarakat sekitar.

.

Hingga tanpa diduga seseorang telah menarik lengannya kemudian membanting tubuh kecilnya ke gang sempit.

.

Sedikit meringis, ia buka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup untuk menahan sakit.

.

"Mau apa kalian?!" kata Rizna dengan nada nyaris berteriak.

"Heh bro. Nih anak apa nggak 'kekecilan'? Mana bisa dibagi-bagi buat kita?" kata seorang yang berambut ala _punk_.

"Dia lumayan kok. Kita kan cuma seneng-seneng aja." kata cowok yang memiliki _piercing_ dan tindikan di telinga kiri.

"Heh bocah, ibu mu kan pelacur. Jadi kalau kau masih mau hidup maka kau harus layani kita sekarang, mengerti?" kata seorang lain dari mereka melepas gesper dan berjalan mendekat.

"Apa masalah kalian padaku?! Tidak... MENJAUH DARIKU!"

.

Terlambat. Mereka keburu mencengkeram pergelangan kedua tangan Rizna kemudian mengikatnya dengan gesper. Ikatan simpul mati yang sangat erat serasa nadi ikut terjerat, membuat Rizna makin memekik sakit. Ditambah kedua orang tadi yang langsung memegangi kedua kakinya membuat pergerakannya terkunci.

.

"Aku akan merekam semua pemandangan baik dari segi ekspresi sampai seluruh tubuh polos mu yang terekspos, Rizna-chan~" seringai sadis bercampur mesum tercetak jelas di wajah si cowok bertindik.

Rizna ingin berteriak, namun keburu di sumpal oleh sapu tangan. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya saat tangan mereka melepas kancing seragamnya satu-persatu hingga melepas ikat pinggang celananya.

.

Ini jelas PELECEHAN.

.

Namun sekali lagi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain memejam erat menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

.

_"Lawan mereka." _

.

Sebuah suara terngiang di kepala, seolah begitu dekat dengan nyawa.

.

_"__Kau bukan boneka yang bebas disentuh, kan? _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

.

Suara yang asing namun disaat bersamaan terasa amat familiar baginya. Seketika ia berontak dari cengkeraman mereka dengan menendang dada dua pemuda di kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

DUUUAAAAKK

.

"UWAAGH!"

.

GUSRAK

.

Tendangan yang cukup kuat hingga membuat keduanya terjungkal kebelakang. Seorang lagi yang tengah sibuk membuka celana Rizna langsung menoleh, dan itu di manfaatkan oleh Rizna untuk kembali menendang tubuh orang itu hingga nyungsep ke depan.

.

BRUUUKK

.

"AAGGHH!"

.

Dan seketika, Rizna langsung tanggap untuk segera kabur secepat yang ia bisa, lari, tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

Namun itu tak lama karena tiba-tiba kakinya di jegal oleh seseorang, alhasil ia terjatuh keras ke tanah.

.

GUBRAK

.

"Keparat kau bocah, berani main-main dengan ku kau tak akan ku ampuni!" dan tiba-tiba saja cowok bertampang psycho itu sudah merangkap tubuh Rizna, menampilkan seringai lapar bernafsu membunuh.

Kemudian ia keluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya, lalu ia torehkan dengan kasar ke permukaan kulit pada pipi kiri Rizna.

.

"AAAKKH!" jerit perih Rizna kala sisi tajam nan dingin benda itu menggores kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak berupa garis darah berwarna merah kental.

Kini bilah pisau itu menuju samping wajah, ke arah telinganya.

.

"Aakh... jangan... ku mohon..." rintih Rizna saat sudut lancip menyapa daun telinga.

"Memohon pun tak ada gunanya, _bitch!_" kata cowok itu sambil menatap rendah seolah jijik. Kemudian ia tekankan ujung bilah pada lubang telinga, bersiap akan menghujamkannya kedalam dengan...

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat?"

Suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan seru yang di lakukan, menoleh kebelakan untuk menemukan sosok tinggi seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata. Menatap dengan pandangan dingin menusuk serta senym tipis mengancam. Selain itu nampak kedua rekannya telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah dengan memar di sekujur tubuh. Lalu apa ia sengaja melewatkan bercak merah dari ceceran darah itu?

.

"Apa kau juga mau bergabung eh,_ head fucker_?" kata cowok itu dengan senyum menantang berasio gila, cari mati.

Rizna sendiri langsung mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"A... Andrean-senpai!" kata Rizna syok.

"Heh bocah, bukannya langsung pulang kau malah bermain dengan bajingan itu disini. Ini tempat umum, _you see?_" kata pemuda itu datar sambil tersenyum kecil pada Rizna.

'Emang siapa juga yang berniat bermain disini?!'

"Dan kau... heeh, bajingan tetap saja _bajingan_. Sampah." desis pemuda itu dingin. Raut wajah yang sempat terhias senyum tipis kini telah menghilang, tergantikan oleh mimik sedingin es.

Dalam sekejap, Andrean sudah berada di depan orang itu dan langsung menghajarnya telak hingga tersungkur cukup jauh. Rizna terbelalak kaget.

"Kh... damn! AAKKGH!" jerit selanjutnya orang itu kala sebuah kaki di hujamkan telak ke sisi muka, menekan hingga rata dengan tanah. Sang pemilik kaki tak ubahnya ekspresi, tanpa emosi.

.

Selanjutnya kaki dibawa untuk menendang abdomen orang itu, semudah menendang kaleng bekas dijalanan. Orang itu terbatuk-batuk keras hingga akhirnya ikut tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Rizna hanya cengo menonton nya.

.

"Bocah, rapikan bajumu. Ayo, aku antar kau sampai rumahmu." kata Andrean tanpa menoleh kearah Rizna.

"Ah! Ba... baik senpai." Rizna pun tergagap sambil membenarkan resleting celana dan kancing kemeja, lalu mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, kemudian membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel.

"Eeeh... Andean-senpai, terima kasih atas pertolongan anda tadi." kata Rizna sambil menunduk malu.

"Tak apa. Sudah biasa bagiku untuk menolong anak-anak yang merepotkan macam dirimu." kata Andrean tanpa melihat kearah Rizna, dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibir.

'Jadi... ia menganggap kalau aku merepotkan baginya?!' jerit hari Rizna dengan jawdrop di kepala, efek dari kata-kata yang nampak (dari luar) manis namun sebenarnya menusuk itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari telah ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan seluruh kejadian dari balik rimbunnya pohon pisang. Sosok berjas serba hitam dengan topi fedora itu hanya tersenyum misterus.

.

.

"Jadi... itu 'pewaris jiwa' nya, eh? Sangat mirip. Ini akan jadi menarik."

.

.

Memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, sosok itu lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, menuju panggung pembantaian murid yang paling menyenangkan, untuk versinya.

.

.

.

SMA Katria

.

.

.

.

To be continued~  
.

.

.

* * *

**Ohohohohohoho, satu lagi ide abal dariku. Heeh, kayaknya penjelasannya kurang ya tapi nanti bakal aku tambahin lagi deh, khusunya tentang para OC yang memiliki peran penting dalam fic ini. Oh jelas ada hubungannya pula dengan para members Vongola yang raib itu. *celinguk celinguk(?)**

**Saya jga agak galau untuk menentukan rating... entah tetap T atau malah beneran jadi M? OwO**  
**Yah... bagaimanapun jadinya nanti lihat aja deh ya. XD**

**Oh ya, review sangat berpengaruh dalam kelancaran publish nih cerita. XDD**

**Jadi, mohon tinggalkan jejak review anda disini. (_ _)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMEN, KELEWATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN NN! O [] O" #duaaarrr **

**Masalahnya saya terjebak dengan ujian, jadi tertunda. ==" *salahnya sih upload fic multichap ditengah ujian dan tugas menggunung.**

**Well, terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia memberikan review untuk chap 1. (_ _)**

**LalaNur Aprilia****: Hohoho, ****Mungkin untuk chapter-chapter awal rate masih aman yaitu tetap T (setidaknya sih menurut saya loh). Yup, Andrean adalah 'pewaris jiwa' nya Hibari, sisanya akan anda temukan disini, meski sebenarnya aku ngga yakin sama istilah 'pewaris' itu sendiri. XD #shoot**

**: Thanks, dan saya nggak bisa updet kilat... maklum warnet bukan punya saya (meski sekarang udah ada modem dirumah). XD #doooorrr**

**Guest****: Entah siapapun anda tapi terima kasih, apa teh poci begitu menarik untuk anda? Wkwkwkwk *dbantai* Lalu soal dunia Rizna dkk ini sebenarnya bukanlah 'Indonesia/Jakarta' ataupun 'Jepang', anda akan segera menyadarinya bila waktunya datang nanti. #slap# Untuk kata-kata gaul ala anak kota(?) itu sengaja saya masukkan untuk gaya yang lebih akrab meski dicampur bahasa baku. -w- *penggemar campur sari(?)* tapi kalau sekiranya mengganggu maka akan saya perbaiki disini.**

**.**

**Nah untuk chap ini akan saya perkenalkan para 'pewaris jiwa' yang lalu sempat disinggung oleh Reborn, dan sepertinya anda sudah tau beberapa dari mereka, benar? XD**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan kaki:**

"Bicara biasa."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

_"Suara pengumuman, telepon dll."_

_'Jiwa yang berbicara di dalam tubuh pewaris.'_

.

.

**So, langsung aja yuk. (-w-)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang terik, seperti biasa menyambut awal hari para penghuni SMA Katria. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini sebab sekarang adalah saatnya untuk seluruh siswa-siswi memilih masuk klub pengembangan diri dan ekstrakurikuler.

Ada banyak pilihan disini seperti Pramuka, PMR, Futsal, Basket, Voli, Paduan Suara, Berkebun dll. Semuanya mengajarkan masing-masing spesialisasi nya untuk makin mengembangkan hobi, bakat dan kegemaran para siswanya. Siapapun bebas memilih mau masuk mana yang diinginkan.

Tak aneh kalau pagi-pagi begini diseluruh penjuru sekolah telah ramai oleh lalu lalang para siswa yang sibuk mempromosikan klub nya atau melihat-lihat untuk mencari yang sekedar nya menarik perhatian.

.

Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang special karena saat ini telah ada satu klub tambahan yang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid tertentu. Klub ini istimewa karena berisi pengajaran yang belum pernah ada di sekolah dan anggotanya di bebaskan untuk ikut atau tidak dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang di pilih.

Tentu, rumor ini menyebar luas dan membuat semua orang penasaran dengan klub yang katanya dibimbing oleh seorang guru baru dari luar negeri.

.

.

Dan sekarang sang guru baru telah ada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, tengah menodongkan ujung pistol tepat di depan jidat sang korban yang ketakutan.

.

.

"_Ciaosu_, Tuan Kepala Sekolah. Saya guru baru dari Italy tersebut, melapor untuk mulai 'mengajar'." kata Reborn dengan nada sopan namun mengancam.

Sang kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk pelan sambil gemetaran.

"Bagus."

.

**DOR**

.

.

BRUK

Kepala yang tadinya menyender takut dikursi kulit itu kini telah berlubang di tengahnya, dengan cairan darah yang mengalir deras menuruni seluruh porsi wajah, lalu jatuh teronggok di atas meja.

Reborn memasukkan kembali pistol itu kedalam jas hitamnya. Manik gelap nya hanya menatap datar kearah kursi di belakang meja kayu jati itu, tempat yang tadinya diduduki oleh sang kepala sekolah.

Ralat. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah _palsu_.

.

.

"Jadi ini salah satu 'masalah' besar nya, eh? Tak sulit. Seperti kata Souichi, disini tidak ada yang 'asli'." Kemudian berjalan santai mendekati meja. Sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, sementara tatapan menusuk tak lepas dari pandangan awal.

.

Sampai didekat meja, Reborn lalu menarik jas mayat tersebut sehingga bagian bawah leher hingga dada tersikap. Disana terdapat sebuah tato yang khas, tato kupu-kupu hitam.

Ia tersenyum misterius.

.

.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Setelah selesai akan ku bawa mereka kembali. Tak peduli apapun resiko nya"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**'The Dubious World'**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Rating: T semi M(?)**

**Genre: Action, Romance, Mistery, Drama(?)**

**Warning: OC!, OOC (maybe), OOT, Typo(s), YAOI, Straight(?)**

**KALAU TERDAPAT KESAMAAN NAMA/TEMPAT/KEJADIAN DLL, ITU CUMA KEBETULAN SEMATA! DEAL?! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rizna hanya memandang kertas bertajuk brosur promosi semua klub yang berada di tangannya ini. Menatap tak minat, bahkan sejak awal memang tak tertarik untuk menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan-kegiatan di sekolah.

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke klub mana, Rizna?" tanya seorang cowok ramah yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku tak mau ikut klub manapun, Farhan. Sudah cukup buatku untuk di _bullying_ saat aku masih kelas X kemarin." kata Rizna tak semangat. Ia ingat kenangan terburuknya saat masih ikut klub Paskibra. Masa-masa yang harusnya menyenangkan karena keinginannya mengarak bendera adalah sesuatu yang sangat keren, menurutnya. Siapa sangka kalau kakak kelasnya di klub itu punya kecenderungan untuk menyiksa adik kelasnya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau maumu gitu. Padahal aku mau ngajak kamu ikut gabung ke klub futsal."

"Nggak, makasih. Lagian kau itu sudah jadi bintang futsal. Keberadaanku malah akan menghambatmu."

"Heeh, kau ini. Oh ya kau belum aku kenalin ke pacar baruku ya. Ini!" Farhan tiba-tiba mengangkat sebuah bola sepak yang ternyata sedari tadi dibawanya tepat didepan mata Rizna.

"E..eh, Farhan, ini kan bola." kata Rizna dengan sebuah sweatdrop di kepala.

"Ini kekasihku~!"

.

.

Rizna hanya menatap sedatar-datarnya pada benda dihadapannya ini, kemudian beralih pada sang sahabat dan kembali menatap bola ditangan.

.

'Sahabat ku ini sudah gila! Saking tidak adanya cewek, bola pun jadi?!' batin Rizna dengan sweatdrop dikepala makin banyak.

.

.

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara pengumuman yang menjalar keseluruh sekolah.

_"Diberitahukan kepada saudara Eka Riznatama untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah segera. Terima kasih."_

.

"Eehh? Aku?" gumam Rizna bingung.

Farhan hanya melihat kearah temannya ini sambil mendengus pendek.

"Kali ini apa masalahmu lagi sampai-sampai harus menghadap kepala sekolah segala, heh?" kata Farhan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, dan ini akan baik-baik saja." Rizna kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"Yo, semoga kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Hehe." tawa renyah Farhan, nada canda.

Rizna hanya balas senyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang yang dituju.

.

.

.

Berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, masih banyak siswa yang mondar-mandir disekitar. Suasana masih ramai.

.

.

_You believe in fate_

_You believe in your own way_

_Faith in your heart_

.

Dan Rizna kembali mendengar suara merdu dari arah ruang musik, Klub Paduan Suara. Mendekat karena tertarik, disana ia bisa melihat sosok anggun sang Diva Katria memimpin _chorus_ serupa dirigen profesional. Nada lembutnya yang paling terasa diantara suara lainnya.

Dan satu lagi kelebihan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Ia benar-benar secantik malaikat.

.

"Seira-sama benar-benar mengagumkan ya?"

Rizna terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara lain yang jauh lebih dekat. Ia langsung menengok ke samping dan menemukan seorang gadis manis berkuncir dua tengah tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Apa kau diam-diam menyukainya? Aku bisa tau dari caramu menatapnya tadi." kata gadis itu sambil cekikikan.

"Bu... bukan begitu...!" wajah Rizna seketika bersemu, salting.

"Kyaaa~ kau nampak manis sekali kalau sedang memerah begini. Ada apa, eh?" gadis itu malah makin gencar menggoda.

"Lilya! Kau ini kucariin dari tadi tau! Kau jadi ikut klub PMR juga nggak sih?" seorang gadis lain tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut wajah agak lelah dan sedikit keringat di dahi.

Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Lilya itu seketika menoleh, dan Rizna sangat bersyukur karena kedatangan gadis itu telah menyelamatkannya dari godaan Lilya.

"Nannia, aku baru aja mau menyusulmu setelah selesai melihat Seira-sama. Hehe, maaf ya." Lilya hanya menggaruk belakang kepala sambil pose jari _peace_. "Oh ya, apa kau juga mau ikut klub PMR?"

"Terima kasih tapi maaf, aku tak tertarik."

"Huuh, sayang sekali. Lalu kalau boleh tau siapa namamu dan dari kelas mana, cowok manis?" kata Lilya sambil mengerling menggoda, langsung dihadiahi sikutan dari Nannia disebelahnya.

"Rizna, kelas XI-3." jawab Rizna kalem.

"Eeeehhhh?! Kau kakak kelas?!" teriak syok yang kelewat lebay dari Lilya. "Tapi kok anda pendek sekali sih."

.

JLEB

.

Oke, Rizna sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang merendahkan dirinya macam 'pendek', dia sudah kebal. Sementara Lilya sudah kena jitak mentah dari sang sahabat Nannia.

"Lilya! Sopanlah pada kakak kelas!" Nannia melotot tegas.

"Huweeee, ampun... jangan marah dong Nannia-chan. Sereeeeeeem." Lilya merengek dengan tampang anak anjing minta dipungut.

"Ma... maafkan temanku ini ya senpai." kata Nannia lalu menunduk minta maaf.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Rizna tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya senpai."

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Yaa."

.

Senyum kecil terlukis tipis dibibir saat ia memperhatikan kedua adik kelasnya itu berjalan menjauh. Ia merasa seperti melihat dirinya dengan Farhan. Ya, mereka sahabat sejak kecil.

.

"Oh ya aku harus ke ruang pak kepala sekolah!"

.

.

.

Pintu berdaun dua itu diketuk tiga kali, hingga suara didalam menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Baru saja melangkah memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu...

DZING

.

Sudah disambut oleh tembakan peluru yang melesat melewatinya dan nancep menjadi lubang indah pada pintu, cuma beda 0,001 mm dari sisi wajah Rizna. Sang pemuda seketika kaku dengan nyawa yang hampir _out_.

.

"Jangan bergerak, atau kau akan ku tembak lagi."

'A... ADA PEMBUNUH!'jerit batin Rizna hingga rasanya ia sudah ingin berteriak dan menangis termehek-mehek karena terharu ada pembunuh ganteng yang mau nembak dia... ehem, salah persepsi sepertinya.

"Langsung saja, kau membawa 'cincin' itu kan?" kata pria berjas serba hitam itu sambil berjalan mendekati Rizna.

"Eh, cincin?" ulang batin Rizna lagi. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari yang dikatakan pria itu. Saking lemotnya ia berpikir dengan posisi berdiri diam cukup lama, rupanya membuat Reborn kesal.

.

"Tch." desis pelan Reborn lalu maju untuk menarik kerah seragam Rizna, kemudian membukanya dengan paksa hingga 1-2 kancingnya copot. Rizna jelas terkejut hingga mukanya memerah.

"Pedofil! Mau apa kau?" kata Rizna agak berteriak.

Reborn tak mempedulikan gertakan dari bocah itu. Wajahnya hanya tersenyum tipis, nyaris menyeringai, saat ia melihat sebuah cincin tergantung di leher nya dengan sebuah kalung rantai.

Lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia tarik cincin itu hingga lepas, membuat kalung rantai itu pun ikut putus.

CRANK

"AKH!" pekik jelas terlontar saat leher ikut tertarik kuat hingga bekas rantai itu membekas, membawa perih.

"Huh, sudah kuduga ini dan juga 'itu' ada bersama denganmu." kata Reborn datar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"'Jiwa' murid bodohku ada dalam dirimu. Aku akan menuntunmu menjadi boss mafia untuk menggantikan tugas nya yang menumpuk itu untuk sementara waktu."

"A... apa?! Mafia katamu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Rizna makin dibuat pusing oleh omongan pria bertopi hitam ini.

"Huh." dengus Reborn "Setelah ini kau juga akan mengerti, bocah."

Belum sempat Rizna kembali berkata, Reborn sudah berlutut didepannya. Kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Rizna dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

.

Rizna terpaku sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa cincin bermanik oranye itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang, kemudian serasa ada yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya, samar-samar ia mendengar 'suara'yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

'_Ciao Rizna, aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Boss kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola.'_

'_Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, tapi tolong bantu aku.'_

_._

Serta seulas senyum dalam bayang wajah yang samar, apakah itu dia?

.

"Tsunayoshi... Vongola...?" gumam Rizna.

"Kau sudah percaya sekarang? 'Jiwa' yang ada didalam dirimu itu bukanlah milikmu. Sekarang kau bersama 'pewaris jiwa' guardian yang lain akan mengemban misi mengembalikan jiwa kalian pada tubuh pemiliknya sekalian menumpas sosok yang berada di balik semua ini."

"Tunggu! Jadi bukan aku sendiri yang mengalami ini?!"

"Ada 7 jiwa yang menjadi 'pewaris' guardian Vongola di dunia ini. Satu yaitu kamu sang boss, dan 6 lagi adalah guardianmu." Reborn lalu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Pastikan agar besok pagi kau tepat waktu datang kemari untuk memulai latihan mengendalikan kekuatan mu itu. Tadinya aku ingin memulainya sekarang tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan dahulu." Kata Reborn lagi dengan masih memunggungi Rizna.

"Tunggu! Apa ini hanya permainan?" Tanya Rizna langsung.

"Ya. Ini hanya permainan." Kata sang _hitman_ datar, lalu menoleh tajam kearah Rizna sambil menyiapkan pistol didepan wajahnya.

.

"Permainan dimana nyawamu akan melayang kapan saja."

.

.

.

Farhan hanya berjalan santai dari arah lapangan futsal menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah agak sepi. Hari nampak semakin sore, wajar kalau siswa yang lain sudah pulang.

Tanpa sengaja manic obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang disukainya.

.

"Yo! Renni-chan~!"

.

Gadis berambut pendek dengan poni panjang di dua sisi itu menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung yang memangilnya. Seketika rautnya makin ketus saat melihat wajah sumringah kelewat bodohnya Farhan.

.

"Renni-chan juga baru selesai klub voli ya. Mau pulang bareng aku nggak?" Farhan yang berlari mendekat kearah Renni langsung nyosor ngajak bareng.

"Nggak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku, idiot!" kata Renni galak.

"Hei jangan judes gitu dong. Nggak manis jadinya." Farhan makin menggoda.

"Minggir kau! Stalker! Pengganggu!" cecar Renni lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Farhan.

"Anjrit. Aku dikatain stalker. Tapi emang hampir sih, hehehe." Farhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung sambil bicara sendiri.

.

.

Sementara Renni hanya terus berjalan, tak menengok lagi kearah sang pemuda cepak. Wajah manisnya masih bersungut-sungut, kesal.

"Si bodoh itu..."

Karena tak tahan lagi, ia lalu membuka isi tasnya, kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik api. Dihisapnya buru-buru batang nikotin tersebut lalu menghembuskan asapnya dari mulut.

Wajahnya nampak menenang. Tanpa pikir panjang dilemparnya batang rokok yang masih panjang itu kemudian menginjaknya.

.

.

BRUAAK

"Uwagh!"

.

"Jadi kalian masih ada nyali untuk menangtangku, hm. Setelah kemarin hampir kuhadapkan pada kematian?!" desis sang pemuda kacamata sambil menatap dingin kearah cowok di bawah sepatunya itu.

"Ma... Maafkan a... AARRGGHHH!" injakan telak mematahkan tulang leher.

"Memohonlah seperti anjing, sampah." Andrean terus menghujamkan injakan dan tendangan tanpa ampun pada tubuh yang penuh memar tersebut. Kedua belah tangannya sudah terlumuri darah. Sepercik metalik merah mengenai kacamata bening. Ia menghentikan aksinya lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Besok aku ada urusan penting. Aku tidak mau memulai sebuah criminal hanya karena terpancing oleh seekor anjing." Kata Andrean datar sambil membersihkan kacamatanya menggunakan sapu tangan.

.

"Meski begitu, tak sepatutnya orang itu menyamakanku dengan Hibari Kyoya."

.

Kilau senja yang berwarna keemasan nampak terefleksi dari lensa bening. Seketika dikembalikan pada tempatnya semula kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan sang korban yang terkapar.

.

.

.

Senja juga telah menampakkan kisahnya dibalik jendela ruang paduan suara.

.

"Kami pulang duluan ya senpai!" beberapa adik kelas nampak melambaikan tangan.

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Balas sosok yang masih setia duduk di bangku panjang didalam ruangan. Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu hanya memandangi adik-adik kelasnya itu sambil mendengus pendek.

Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kearah tas miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu membuka tasnya, megambil sebuah cincin.

Dilihatnya cincin bermata biru tua tersebut lalu mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan pandang mata. Kilau senja berwarna keemasan nampak terpantul dari sisi permata sewarna indigo itu.

Gadis itu hanya berguman datar.

.

"Rokudou Mukuro."

.

.

.

Farhan hanya berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Tadi ia sudah gagal mengajak Renni pulang bareng, lalu tadi saat ingin pulang bersama Rizna bocah imut itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia tak bisa menghubunginya karena ia tak bawa handphone ke sekolah. Maka jadilah ia pulang sendiri.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Farhan membuka pintu dengan lemas.

"Farhan, kamu baru pulang?! Jam berapa sekarang, hah?! Harusnya kamu jangan kebanyakan main diluar! Kamu harus belajar dan memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu!" seorang wanita paruh baya langsung menyambutnya dengan segudang omelan basi.

"Aku nggak main. Aku habis futsal tadi." Kata Farhan lelah sekaligus kesal. Ia memang sudah terbiasa kalau tiap pulang telat maka inilah sambutannya.

"Futsal futsal terus! Kapan kamu belajarnya hah?! Harusnya kamu focus sama belajar mu disekolah! Tak usah ikut-ikutan kegiatan yang hanya menyita waktu saja! Ingat! Yang membiayai kamu disini adalah kami!" kata perempuan itu masih tetap dalam ocehannya.

"Dan ingat! Aku tidak pernah meminta itu semua dari kalian!" balas Farhan dingin lalu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

BRAAAK

Dan membanting pintu.

.

"Farhan! Hei Farhan! Kamu dengar nggak sih apa yang dikatakan oleh tante?! FARHAN!" teriak sang tante hingga bergema keseluruh rumah.

.

Pemuda itu hanya terduduk lemas dibalik pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Sayup-sayup suara ocehan tantenya itu masih terdengar dari lantai bawah. Ia hanya tersenyum parau, lalu perlahan terkekeh frustasi.

"Sialan. Tak mau menghargai aku. Masih seenaknya menuntutku, heh." Kata Farhan sambil memegang sebagian wajahnya, menunduk diantara kedua lutut.

Kemudian disambarnya handphone yang bertengger manis di meja belajar. Secepat kilat ia tekan nomor yang dituju kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

.

"_Halo."_

"Halo Rizna, malam ini aku nginep dirumahmu ya."

Dan seulas senyum palsu pun terpasang.

.

.

.

Rizna tidak pernah keberatan kalau Farhan menginap dirumahnya, bahkan ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Bahkan lebih dari itu, alasan yang membawa sang sahabat hingga lari kerumahnya kini.

Sekarang mereka berada dikamar Rizna, setelah beberapa jam mereka lewati dengan menonton film horror yang sukses membuat Rizna ketakutan setengah mati dan farhan yang tertawa karena wajah konyol Rizna.

.

"Apa yang terjadi lagi?" Tanya Rizna sambil menatap Farhan khawatir

"Haha, tenang aja. Cuma hal biasa kok, aku hanya ingin menginap disini bersamamu." Kata Farhan sambil tersenyum cerah pada Rizna.

.

TOK TOK

.

"Rizna, ibu pulang~" kata seorang wanita yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk.

"Oh, selamat datang Bu." Kata Rizna yang langsung menyambut ibunya.

"Rizna kamu belum tidur? Loh rupanya ada Farhan-kun juga. Fufufu." Kata ibunya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Iya tante, aku mau menginap semalam disini. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Hohoho, jelas bolehlah Farhan-kun. Kamu kan dari dulu emang suka nginep disini. kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi tak masalah. Tapi hati-hati saja, jangan sampai 'kebablasan', oke?" kata ibunya Rizna sambil mengedip genit, kemudian melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Rizna hanya menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya sedangkan Farhan hanya cengengesan gaje.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" Tanya Rizna, polos.

"Entahlah. Pikiran orang dewasa." Jawab asal Farhan, masih memasang cengir.

.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali masuk kekamar Rizna.

.

"Hoaaaam, Rizna tidur sekarang yuk. Besok kita masuk pagi kan." Kata Farhan setengah ngantuk.

"Iya sebentar." Rizna lalu berjalan kesudut kamar untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang queen size miliknya dan berbaring disebelah Farhan. Untung muat buat mereka berdua.

.

"Aku sebenarnya tak berharap ke sekolah besok." Desah pasrah Rizna.

"Heh? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Farhan kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Rizna.

"Kalaupun ku ceritakan kau tak akan percaya." Kata Rizna membalas tatapan Farhan disampingnya.

"Oh ayolah cerita saja. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu. Ya?" desak Farhan dengan jurus pamungkasnya_, puppy eyes_.

Rizna hanya mendengus. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan cincin berbatu oranye yang melingkar di jari tangannya.

"Saat aku dipanggil kepala sekolah tadi, aku bertemu seorang pria menyeramkan yang mengatakan bahwa 'jiwa'ku ini milik seseorang yang berada di dunia dimensi lain yang terjebak dalam tubuhku dan aku harus mencari tubuh asli pemiliknya ini." Kata Rizna.

"'Jiwa'? Apa maksudnya kau disebutnya sebagai 'pewaris jiwa'? lalu pria itu apa yang memakai jas dan topi serba hitam, yang punya jambang melingkar itu?" tanya Farhan tiba-tiba.

"Ya, dia juga bilang hal itu padaku dan ciri-cirinya persis. Ada apa?"

"Aku juga diberitahu hal yang sama oleh orang yang sama pula." Farhan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan permata biru dari saku celana pendeknya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Rizna.

"Siapa nama 'jiwa' mu Rizna?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Katanya aku memiliki 'jiwa' salah satu guardian Vongola bernama Yamamoto Takeshi. Kalau begitu aku adalah guardian yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu." Wajah Farhan langsug tersenyum lebar.

"HAHAHA, ini seperti jodoh saja, Rizna!" kata Farhan senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Rizna.

"Uwaaaa! Farhan, kau memeukku terlalu kencang!" Rizna memerah, megap-megap.

"Hehe, sorry deh. Besok berarti kita akan bertemu dengan sisa 'pewaris jiwa' guardian lainnya. Aku jadi nggak sabar." Farhan masih memeluk Rizna meski agak dilonggarkan untuk memudahkan bocah itu bernafas.

"Ya. Semoga saja mereka orang-orang yang baik." Harapan terakhir Rizna, sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Mata ber iris coklat gelap itu terbuka setengah, mengerjap untuk mengumpulkan sadar. Nyawa serasa masih melayang-layang diatas kepala. Lalu tatapan langsung tertuju kearah sebuah jam weker yang bertengger anteng diatas meja dengan jarum pendek kearah angka 7.

"Huh, masih jam setengah 7." Gumam Rizna yang ternyata belum berhasil menangkap semua nyawa yang membawa alam sadarnya. Ia kembali tidur sambil memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman dalam rengkuhan hangat sang pemuda yang terlelap dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU TELAT LAGI! FARHAN, CEPAT BANGUUN!" teriak histeris Rizna yang saking hebohnya reflex membanting tangan yang memeluknya tadi hingga balik menampar muka yang punya.

"Gah! Biasa aja kali banguninnya, Rizna." Kata Farhan masih antara sadar dan tiada.

"Tapi liat tuh jam! Mampus kita bakal kena omel pak satpam!" panic Rizna yang langsung membuka lemari utuk menyiapkan seragam. "Farhan, kau mandi duluan aja sana, biar seragammu aku yang….."

"Nggak ada waktu lagi Rizna. Kita langsung aja mandi bareng!" kata Farhan yang tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Apa? Nggak usah kau aja dulu sana."

"Dibilang nggak ada waktu lagi! Ayo!" tanpa banyak cincong Farhan langsung menarik Rizna masuk ke kamar mandi bersama.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah lama berdentang, namun kedua pemuda ini masih pantang menyerah untuk terus marathon menuju gerbang sekolah. Didepan nampak sang satpam bertampang sangar telah menunggu detik-detik ajal mereka.

.

"Mampus, pak satpam udah mode tukang jagal! Mana bawa-bawa pentungan lagi! Gawat!" teriak Rizna makin panic.

"Hahaha, kayaknya dia habis ngeronda tadi malam, jadi pentungannya kebawa." Kata Farhan santai sambil ketawa gaje.

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA NGELAWAK!"

.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan gerbang SMA Katria.

.

"Telat lagi, HEM?!" dengus sang satpam kasar, mendelik seram kearah dua pemuda yang udah gemetar sambil disko.

"A... anu... pak... Kami kesiangan." Kata Farhan.

'ITU SAMA AJA!' batin Rizna nangis, pembelaan tak mutu.

"HUH, yang keluar dari mulut kalian itu Cuma ALASAN saja, HEM!" dengus sang satpam lagi.

'Lah itu emang alasannya Pak!' Batin keduanya jamaah sweatdrop.

"Nama dan kelas! CEPAT!"

"Ah... eh... Nama saya Eka Riznatama, ke... kelas XI-3." Jawab Rizna meriang.

"Saya... Farhan Rahendra, kelas XI-2." Kata Farhan nggak kalah meriang.

"Hm... Eka Riznatama dan Farhan Rahendra? Kalian berdua adalah nama yang di pesankan oleh pak kepala sekolah untuk segera menghadap padanya sekarang." Kata pak satpam sambil menggosok dagu nya yang nggak dicukur.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami akan segera kesana." Kata Rizna yang disambut anggukan dari Farhan.

"Yasudah, silahkan kalian masuk." Pak satpam lalu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka.

"Baik, terima kasih Pak." Kata Rizna dan Farhan gembira, kemudian mereka langsung berlari menuju ruag pak kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Rizna dan Farhan sudah berada didepan ruang pak kepsek. Entah kenapa feeling terasa tak enak dari dalam ruangan yang masih tertutup itu. Tapi apa boleh buat.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

Pintu pun diketuk 3 kali. Sepi. Rizna dan Farhan pun saling pandang.

.

CKLEK

.

"Ano... permisi." Kata Rizna dan Farhan sambil melongokkan kepalanya masuk.

"Kalian berdua kelewat TELAT."

Saat mereka masuk ternyata didalam telah ada sosok yang mereka kenal.

"Oh, ternyata ketua OSIS juga dipanggil kesini." Kata Farhan saat melihat Andrean yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Hn." Andrean hanya mendengus cuek, lalu buang muka kearah jendela.

"Ka... kalian berdua juga ada disini?" kata Rizna kaget kearah dua gadis didepannya ini.

"Iyaaa~ kami 'pewaris jiwa' juga sama seperti senpai." Kata Lilya dengan ceria.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi seperti ini. Mohon bantuannya ya Rizna-senpai." Kata Nannia sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Iya, santai aja, Nannia-chan." Kata Rizna sambil tersenyum canggung, salting.

Nannia hanya balas senyum.

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu berdaun dua dari jati itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan.

"Eh?"

.

"Ah, Renni-chan~!" senyum sumringah langsung mengembang diparas Farhan. Dengan efek gerakan yang slow motion, sang pemuda berambut cepak langsung berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah sang pujangga hati yang menanti di daun pintu, menanti reaksi sebuah...

DUAAAK

... tendangan telak di muka oleh sang terkasih alias Renni, yang habis kesabaran karena melihat kelebayan sang pemuda.

BRUAAK

Kemudian tanpa ampun mendorong kakinya hingga tubuh Farhan ambruk dan mukanya sukses diinjak.

"Jangan. Coba-coba. Menyentuhku. Keparat." Kata-kata tajam sukses meluncur halus dan menusuk telak ke jantung Farhan, sementara mulutnya tak kuasa ngomong karena terblokir oleh sepatu.

.

Ruanganpun seketika hening. Tak ada satupun yang berniat komentar atau melakukan apapun pada farhan yang kini setengah hidup. Rizna pun tak bisa berhenti bergidik melihat kesadisan sang gadis.

"Apa liat-liat!" nyalak sang gadis berambut pendek itu tiba-tiba, judes seperti biasa.

"Ng... nggak ada apa-apa kok." Yah sampai kapanpun gadis yang sekelas dengannya ini tak akan pernah ramah padanya.

Bahkan bila seandainya berhasil jadian dengan Farhan sekalipun tak akan berubah tuh sifat padanya, sepertinya.

"Ufufufufufu~ pertunjukan menarik."

Seketika saja, Renni mendelik kearah sosok yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ini bukan pertunjukkan, yang bisa kau tonton dengan tawa sial mu itu!" kata Renni dengan kasar, tak peduli bila sang penerima tersakiti atau tidak.

"Fufu~ sepertinya mulutmu itu sudah tercemari nikotin hingga kata-katamu sekotor sampah, eh. Tapi tak masalah, itulah Renni yang _tsundere,_ benar Farhan?" kata gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mengerling kearah Farhan yang masih terbaring dilantai.

Farhan tak mengatakan apapun, namun tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menunjukkan jempolnya dengan mantap.

"AARRRGGH! Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan!" teriak Renni tambah frustasi.

"Kau berisik, bocah."

"Diam kau, OSIS sialan!"

Mengabaikan perang panas-dingin antara Renni vs Andrean, Lilya dengan riang dan mata yang bling-bling langsung berlari kearah sang gadis anggun.

"Seira-sama~!" teriak Lilya sambil memeluk Seira.

"Hai Lilyanne, dan juga Nannia." Kata Seira lembut sambil melihat kearah Nannia yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Lalu..." Mata bermanik monochrom miliknya langsung tertuju pada Rizna.

"Kau Rizna, 'pewaris jiwa' dari Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Decimo Vongola, benar? Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Seira ramah sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eerr... Kau tau tentang ku sampai sejauh itu?" Tanya Rizna canggung dengan pipi merona sedikit.

"Hanya seperlunya yang ku tahu dari Reborn-sensei. Pertama kali yang harus diketahui oleh guardian adalah nama boss nya, itu sudah pasti." Jawab Seira.

Alis Rizna terangkat satu saat mendengar nama Reborn-sensei. Mungkinkah...

"Well, sudah saatnya kita untuk segera memulai ini." Tiba-tiba sosok berjas hitam serta topi fedora itu sudah hadir di depan mereka, dengan gaya angkuh yang bosan menatap kearah 7 remaja di depannya.

"Kau... siapa sebenarya?"

"Pertama akan saya perkenalakn diri saya dahulu karena sebagian dari kalian belum kuberi tahu identitasku." Sosok itu memegang topi fedoranya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri di masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Aku adalah Reborn, hitman legendaries dari Italy yang bekerja untuk keluarga mafia Vongola. Sekarang akan ku jelaskan tentang 'jiwa' yang ada didalam diri kalian itu." Reborn pun mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar pada meja sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Mesin waktu di duniaku meledak sehingga menciptakan dimensi baru yang memiliki dunia lain, yaitu dunia ini. Lalu 7 guardian utama Vongola menghilang. Aku langsung melacak keberadaan mereka karena curiga bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah musuh baru yang ternyata masih hidup, didunia ini."

"Jadi maksudmu, dunia ini, dunia kami, yang tercipta secara tidak sengaja?" kata Nannia.

Reborn hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau berasal dari dunia lain, dimensi lain begitu? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kami bila kami menemukan tubuh asli jiwa ini?" Tanya Lilya.

"Itu masih belum diketahui." Jawab Reborn.

"Lalu musuh yang seperti apa yang harus dihadapi dan apa tujuannya?" Tanya Renni, ia sepertinya merasa bahwa cerita ini sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya.

"Salah satu keluarga mafia yang berpengaruh di Russia, Reimnnov. Mereka kelompok licik yang menghalakan segala cara demi kesuksesan pasar gelap mereka di Eropa, Asia dan Amerika. Tujuan asli mereka masih belum diketahui namun keterlibatan mereka dalam kasus ini jelas karena aku sudah menemukan beberapa anak buahnya di sekitar sekolah ini, bahkan ada yang menyamar untuk memata-matai kalian, pewaris jiwa." Kata Reborn.

"Katamu Vongola itu mafia kan? Lalu apa bedanya Vongola dengan Reimnnov serta mafia lainnya? Kalian tetap saja criminal dan menjalankan bisnis kotor." Kata Andrean datar.

"Kami tidak sekotor itu." Jawab Reborn sambil tersenyum kecil. "Vongola memang mafia namun focus kami berbeda dengan mereka. Tugas utama Vongola adalah misi menumpas para pelaku pelanggaran dalam hukum mafia serta menjaga keterlibatan orang sipil. Menjaga agar dunia hitam tetap tak terjamah oleh siapapun yang tak seharusnya terikat didalamnya."

"Mafia baik? Menggelikan." Kata Seira sambil tertawa kecil.

Rizna hanya menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Lalu apa bedanya mafia dengan yakuza? Apa dalam mafia ada tradisi _yubitsume_ juga?" Tanya Seira kemudian bertanya serius.

"Dalam mafia kami tidak ada tradisi _yubitsume_. Itu hanya berlaku dalam lingkup keluarga yakuza di Jepang. Kami memiliki system dan kode etik sendiri yang wajib dipatuhi, _cosa nostra_, dan yang melanggarnya adalah hukuman mati."

Rizna yang mendengarnya hanya berdegup takut. Tak disangka bahwa dunia yakuza bisa sekejam itu.

"Wah, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Benar kan Rizna." Kata Farhan sambil tersenyum gaje.

'Menyenangkan matamu!" batin Rizna mengutuk.

"Baik, cukup penjelasan mafianya. Sekarang akan kujelaskan fungsi cincin kalian masing-masing. Yang warnanya hijau mewakili petir, kuning mewakili matahari, ungu mewakili awan, indigo mewakili kabut, merah mewakili badai, biru mewakili hujan dan oranye mewakili langit."

Jelas Reborn sambil menunjuk cincin-cincin mereka sesuai warna permata.

"Sekarang kalian perkenalkan nama kalian serta guardian yang kalian wakilkan."

.

.

"Lilyanne Anastasya. _Guardian of the Lightning_." Sambil memperlihatkan cincinnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Nannia Nathaleen. _Guardian of the Sun_." ia mendekap cincin bermata kuning emas di kedua tangannya.

"Andrean Frauzell. _Guardian of the Cloud_."

"Seira Christie Riiza. _Guardian of the Mist_." Tersenyum sambil memegang cincin indigo.

"Renni Elliza. _Guardian of Strom_." Sebelah tangan menggenggam cincin merah.

"Farhan Rahendra. _Guardian of the Rain_."

Rizna menatap sebentar cincin yang melingkar dijarinya.

"Eka Riznatama. _Guardian of the Sky_."

.

.

.

Hari ini melelahkan, lebih dan sangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Seharian ini Reborn terus mencekoki mereka dengan latihan-latihan aneh yang (katanya) bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dan mental mereka. Tidak pandang bulu, sama rata sadisnya.

.

"GAH! Ampun bener dah tuh guru sarap! Persetan dia tuh hitman atau apapun dari Italy sana, yang namanya guru harusnya mengerti murid kan." Keluh Farhan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Mungkin itu memang metode pembelajarannya, mau bagaimana lagi." Kata Rizna kalem.

"Dengan mencampur adukkan pelajaran sekolah dengan mafia?! Gila!" seru Renni tak kalah bacot. Rizna dan Farhan yang berjalan di depannya melongo memandangnya.

"Renni-chan, ku kira kau udah pulang duluan sama yang lainnya. Aahh, atau kau mau pulang bareng aku ya~?" goda Farhan sambil bersiap meluk, tapi kembali digampar sepatu.

"Jangan seenaknya, idiot freak! Aku mau pulang sama Ulyssa, aku nunggu dia keluar jam sekolah dulu." Kata Renni sewot.

"Eh... Apa kau bilang...?" Gagap Rizna kambuh, hingga...

"Renni~!"

Dari arah sebelah sekolah Katria nampak seorang gadis mungil berambut ikal panjang berwarna ungu muda pucat tengah berlari kearah mereka. Senyum cerah ceria terpancar menawan di wajah manisnya.

"Ulyssa!" jerit Rizna reflex. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Renni udah lama nunggu ya, maaf hari ini jadwal seni padat." Kata Ulyssa dengan senyum yang tak luntur, kemudian mata violetnya menatap kearah Rizna dan Farhan.

"Nee, ada Farhan dan Rizna juga rupanya. Apa kabar kalian?" sapa nya dengan ramah.

"Baik saja kok Ulyssa." Jawab Farhan sambil senyum gaje seperti biasa.

"A... aku... Aku..." Rizna mendadak gugup, matanya ia alihkan dari sosok gadis didepannya itu.

"Rizna kenapa? Wajahmu merah begitu. Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Ulyssa khawatir. Rizna makin salting.

"Ng... nggak kenapa-kenapa kok... aku hanya... kebelet pipis! Bye!" dan Rizna langsung kabur dengan kecepatan lampu senter.

"Aduh, kasihan Rizna. Ia pasti udah menahannya dari tadi." Kata Ulyssa sambil menatap kepergian Rizna dengan mimic khawatir. Renni hanya diam dengan sweatdrop parah dikepala sedangkan Farhan ketawa gaje, tapi akhirnya berhenti setelah ditendang Renni.

.

"Hahaha... kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya. Dah Ulyssa, dah my Renny bunny sweBUH!" sebuah bola futsal sukses mencium mesra muka Farhan.

"Idiot freak!" teriak Renni jutek, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pulang diikuti oleh Ulyssa.

"Pertunjukan bagus. Hihihi." Tawa kecil Ulyssa.

"Udah nggak usah dibahas!"

.

.

Rizna berjalan gontai sendirian. Aura suram nampak membayangi tiap langkahnya.

.

"Ugh... sial kenapa aku malah langsung kabur tiap kali bertemu dengannya sih?" Rizna memnatin sedih. Kenyataan kalau ia langsung gagap kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya benar-benar membuat galau.

Ia hanya mendesah pendek.

"Yo! Rizna, ketangkap kau!"

"GYAAA! Farhan! Jangan bikin kaget dong!"

"Habis melihatmu melamun sambil jalan itu lucu banget. Jatuh kesandung baru tau rasa." Farhan langsung tertawa.

Rizna hanya buang muka, cuek. Namun perhatiannya kembali pada wajah temannya itu.

"Farhan, mukamu kenapa?"

"Oh ini, tadi di cium sama kekasihku dengan bantuan Renni." kata Farhan ceria sambil mengangkat bola sepak yang menghantam mukanya hingga bercap bulat merah.

'Dasar masochist!' batin Rizna, sweatdrop.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan nembak dia?"

"HAH? Nembak? nembak siapa maksudmu?"

"Aduuuh, Rizna temanku yang moe(?), ya nembak Ulyssa lah, masa iya nembak si Renni. Kau kan dari dulu naksir dia."

"Entahlah, aku merasa belum ada saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi aku yakin, dia pilihan yang baik dan bisa kupercaya." kata Rizna sambil tersenyum optimis.

Farhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya lalu berjalan pulang sambil merangkul pundak Rizna.

.

.

.

Renni dan Ulyssa masih di jalan menuju rumah masing-masing, nyaris tak ada percakapan yang berarti selama beberapa menit terakhir. Kemudian di tengah jalan mereka berdua melihat seekor anak kucing yang sekarat. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah namun masih hidup, sepertinya tadi tertabrak kendaraan. Ulyssa langsung berlari kearah tubuh sang kucing.

.

"Nee, kasihan sekali kucing yang malang." Kata Ulyssa dengan nada iba.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Renni sambil menatap datar kearah kucing yang susah payah bernafas tersebut.

Lalu Ulyssa nampak mengeluarkan suatu benda dari balik almamater nya. Menyadari apa yang di keluarkan sahabatnya itu Renni langsung mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan Ulyssa.

.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Renni serius meski ada getar takut dalam nadanya.

Ulyssa hanya senyum lembut.

"Tentu saja mengakhiri penderitaan kucing kecil ini. Aku tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan begini."

"Tapi yang akan kau lakukan malah membunuhnya!"

"Itu yang terbaik." Katanya dengan senyum yang lambut. "Kematian adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengakhiri penderitaan, bukannya begitu, hm."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah garpu berkarat dengan ujung tajam langsung menghujam keleher kucing itu yang bersimbah kuak darah. Jeritan sang kucing melengking begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya Renni tak sanggup mendengarnya. Tak lama suara kehidupan benar-benar meninggalkan jasadnya.

Renni masih terduduk syok saat sahabatnya itu membungkus mayat kucing dengan saputangan, kemudian berdiri sambil menggendongnya.

"Lihat Renni, aku punya mainan baru." Kata Ulyssa senang.

"Mainan? bahkan kau masih mau menyiksanya yang telah menjadi mayat?"

"Yang penting kan aku sudah berbuat baik, Renni-chan." Rajuk Ulyssa.

"Baik? Hah, kau selalu omong kosong Ulyssa. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Rizna kalau tau….."

secepat kilat dihadapannya sosok sang gadis bersurai ungu pucat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga ia bisa melihat kilau mata yang kosong dan menyeramkan. Ditangannya sebuah garpu karat tajam telah sisiapkan di sisi lehernya.

"Ssssttt. Siapapun tak usah tau termasuk Rizna. Cukup Ulyssa dan Renni saja yang tau ya?" kata Ulyssa manis namun tatapannya masih menampakkan miik psycho.

"Baik!" dan Renni memilih tak peduli, berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dibelakang, yang kini hanya memandang nya dengans seulas senyum misterius, lalu kembali mengikutinya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Dibalik tembok, nampak sosok serba hitam melihat semuanya dari sana. Tak banyak ekspresi, sosok itu hanya mengumbar senyum tipis lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Akhirnya updet tengah malem, Jum'at lagi, *Charo merinding =="**

**Well, disini semua pewaris udah muncul. Kayaknya OC yang nggak ada bedanya dengan chara asli guardian KHR cuma Rizna, Andrean dan Farhan, sisanya cewek semua XD #slap#**

**Untuk nama-namanya, saya ambil dari nama-nama temen sekelas yang sudah saya acak-acak disini, jadi jangan heran kalau namanya disini sangat INDONESIA sekali. Mungkin karena saya udah buntu banget buat mikirin nama. XDD #slapslap**

**Seperti biasa, setelah baca mohon tinggalkan jejak kaki review anda disini -w-)/**


End file.
